elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Brylar
Brylar '('Br/'''ee and Sk/ylar')' is the friendship or romantic pairing between Bree Davenport and Skylar Storm. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, they were rivals, but became friends in the end. They work well together and Bree takes on the "big sister role" between the two. They are the girls of the Elite Force. For the real life pairing of Kelli Berglund and Paris Berelc, see ''Karis''. Other Names * '''Skee (Sk/'ylar and Br/'ee) * Skylee (Skyl/ar and Br/'ee') * Skylaree (Skylar and 'Br/'ee) * Brear (Bre/e and Skyl/'ar') * Bylar (B'/ree and Sk/'ylar) * Breela'r ('Bree 'and Sky/'lar) Moments Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Though they were fighting throughout the entire episode, Bree and Skylar made up at the end. * They both agreed that they shouldn't have underestimated each other. * Both Bree and Skylar think that Oliver reminds them of Chase. Season 1 Holding Out for a Hero * Skylar beats up Bree as a way to show that she was bonding with her. * Bree says she thinks of Skylar as a sister. The Superhero Code * They both realized they blamed Oliver for damaging Bree's belongings. * Bree and Skylar had their first hug. Need for Speed * Bree and Skylar shared a second hug. * She was excited to tell Skylar about her upcoming sneaker line. Follow the Leader * Bree agreed with Skylar when she said they had to leave for the mission. * Bree said Skylar had a great idea and stepped up as mission leader. The List * When Skylar was sad about what happened with Crossbow, Bree was the one who stepped forward to talk/comfort her. Coming Through in the Clutch * Bree told Skylar about the Olympics. * Skylar told Bree there something like that on her planet. The Intruder * Bree and Skylar teamed up against the boys. * Bree and Skylar side-hugged. * Bree tried to get the boys out so Skylar could win the competition. * They did a handshake together. The Rock * Skylar was the one who figured out that Bree took the Arcturion. * Skylar attacked Bree so she wouldn't touch the Arcturion. * Bree said it wasn't Skylars fault she was hurt. * Skylar touched the Arcturion and sacrificed some of her powers to save Bree's life. * Skylar said she would've given up all her powers to save Bree. * They hugged. * Skylar was happy for Bree when she got new powers. * Skylar taught Bree how to use her proton ring disks. * Skylar agreed to keep Bree's powers a secret from the boys until she was ready. Home Sweet Home * Bree said that she and Skylar have been living together for so long, that she doesn't even think of her as an alien. * Bree wanted to hang out with Skylar, but she was hanging out with Scarlett instead. * Bree agreed with Oliver when he said that Skylar wouldn't just abandon the team. * Bree demanded Scarlett to tell them where Skylar was. * Bree told Scarlett that she and Oliver weren't leaving without Skylar. * Skylar yelled when Bree (and Oliver) got hurt. * Skylar agreed to join the opposition to save Bree (and Oliver's) lives. * Bree shouted at Skylar when she said she was going to take away Skylar's ability to create space portals. * Bree told Skylar that she didn't have to join the opposition, and that they could've found another way. * Bree and Skylar hugged as they were saying goodbye. * Bree said that Earth was her home. * Bree said that she wouldn't have Skylar any other way than she is. * Bree hugged Skylar. * Bree said that she was gonna need Skylars help in controlling her new superpowers. * After Bree explained the events from The Rock Skylar told Oliver that you sometimes have to take risks to help those you care about, indirectly saying that she cares about Bree. Trivia * They both liked Oliver at one point, and Oliver has liked both of them at one point (but he's fixated on Skylar more so than Bree). * Bree says she's always wanted a sister, and essentially gets her wish with Skylar. * Both Skylar and Bree were involved in a situation where they got jealous when someone they knew decided they had a crush on a boy who likes them, but they normally don't show feelings for. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Skylar gets jealous of Bree when she and Oliver start flirting, and in the Lab Rats episode Forbidden Hero Bree gets jealous when Caitlin and Bob flirt with each other. In Bree's case though, it was more because he and Caitlin were talking about her behind her back. * Skylar enjoys beating Bree up as a way to show that she was bonding with her and Skylar was amused by this. Bree, however, did not enjoy this and tried to run away from her. This is similar to the way Adam treats Chase, and Bree even says this. According to Kaz, on Skylar's planet, sisters treat each other like brothers. * They share two powers - super speed and invisibility. * They both experienced the loss of their powers twice. Similarly, they almost died in the process of getting their powers back. * They were both genetically engineered. * They both haven't experienced much of the real world. * They share a room with each other. * Bree was the opposite of Skylar; Bree felt having powers was taking over her life and not giving her freedom, whereas Skylar enjoyed being a superhero and having powers. * It is unknown which of them is faster, since the only time they raced, they both cheated. * Skylar saved Bree's life using energy from the Arcturion Space Rock, ultimately giving Bree superpowers, despite sacrificing a few of her own. *This is the first female person Bree was excited to spend her life with. The second being Naomi. = Gallery Userbox Code: Brylar Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Best Friends Category:2016 Category:Female Pairings Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Two Way Pairings Category:Cross Pairings Category:Bionic Category:Superpowered Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Friends Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Calderans